


Cheater Gohan x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Cheating Gohan x Reader, ft. some Piccolo fluff
Relationships: Son Gohan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Cheater Gohan x Reader

You jogged down the forest path leading leading towards town, running as fast as your legs would carry you.

 _I can't be late again!_ You thought in a panic, taking a bite of your bagel with cream cheese while never missing a step. You broke through the treeline before dashing across the parking lot, finally bursting through the front doors as everyone looked your way.

"Hey [Y/n]." Gohan's calm voice greeted you, making you glance over at your boyfriend as he smirked. "Wake up late again?"

You shot the man an agitated glare, taking another bite of your breakfast before pouting. "My house three miles away! What's your excuse?!"

"Heh, come here..." Gohan sighed, reaching forward and pulling you close before trying to smooth out some more unruly pieces of your hair. "You could have just asked me to pick you up you know..."

You swallowed the bread in your mouth suddenly, almost choking as you began to blush. You and Gohan had only been dating for a little while now and while you really liked the Saiyan, you wanted to make sure you didn't rush things...

"It... It's part of my training!" You stammered, looking up into the handsome face that was staring back at you. 

Gohan smirked, loving that you were a fighter like himself. It was a very attractive thing for a woman to be strong and independent in his eyes, but he also wanted to find a way to be there for you so he could show you how much he truly cared.

"I can't have you helping me cheat..." You murmured, popping the last piece of your bagel into your mouth while glancing away, trying your best to get your heated cheeks to cool down.

A thumb swiping across your bottom lip made you gasp as you glanced up, watching with wide eyes as Gohan licked the tiny smear of cream cheese off his finger casually. 

"If I had stopped by, maybe you could have made me breakfast..." The Saiyan said in a flirty tone, bringing his face closer to your own just as the first bell to began morning classes rang. "Come on [Y/n]," Your boyfriend teased, enjoying the flustered look you were wearing as he tugged you towards homeroom. "Let's hurry up or we'll be late."

You exited the school building, placing your binder in the bag at your side before yawning. "Ugh... Professor Langdon's lectures are so boring..." You grumbled, slapping your cheeks lightly while attempting to perk yourself up. 

"Yeah... 'Comparative Government and Politics' isn't the most interesting topic..." Gohan admitted, chuckling lightly as the two of you continued to walk down the school's pathway.

"I can't believe I have to work that extra shift tonight on top of it..." You groaned, secretly hating your after school job. But you had to do what was necessary to fund your basic needs since your parents weren't around anymore.

"What? I thought we were going to train..." Gohan said, stopping to look at you in disappointment. "You're always working..."

"I know, but I have to-"

"Gohan! Gohaaaan!" Videl shouted, cutting you off as she skipped towards you both. 

You frowned as she hugged Gohan's arm, clinging to him for a moment before letting go and glaring your way. _Tch, that little..._

"When are you going to train me like you promised?" Videl whined, looking up at the Saiyan expectantly. "You _are_ going to help me, right...?"

"W-Well, I guess I have some free time now since [Y/n] has to work..." Gohan mumbled, scratching the back of his head as Videl cheered. "As long as it's okay with you?" Your boyfriend asked, raising an eyebrow at you as you crossed your arms.

"Yeah, whatever."

"[Y/n], are you su-"

"It's fine." You said lowly, cutting him off and glaring at Videl one last time before sighing. "I mean, I want you to be able to get some training done..." You went on, trying your hardest to be understanding. You did have to work, so it would be selfish to say he couldn't train at all while you were gone...

"Thanks [Y/n]." Gohan sighed in relief, happy he didn't have to upset anyone. "You're the best." He added, leaning down and giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

You smiled back at him, never able to stay mad at the fighter for long. "Maybe I'll get done early and I can catch up-"

"Thanks [Y/n], byeee!" Videl interrupted, waving her hand sarcastically as it was very obvious she wanted you to leave. 

_I swear to Kami, I don't care if she is the daughter of Mr. Satan..._ You thought, doing your best to control your anger while beginning to walk in the direction of your job. 

_One day, I'm going to punch her right in the mouth..._

The sign for the cafe you worked at was just ahead, making you grin as you enjoyed your peaceful walk to work. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, covering the sidewalks and roads with patches of pink petals here and there.

"Hey [Y/n]!" Your manager greeted, waving at you as you walked through the door. "What are you doing here today?"

You blinked, wondering if you'd gotten your schedule wrong. "Um, I thought my shift was this afternoon..."

"Oh! Right!" Your boss gasped, smacking his forehead before apologizing. "I meant to leave you a message on your phone... We're closing the shop for some renovations today and tomorrow..." He explained, cursing his own thoughtlessness as he grabbed a doughnut from behind the counter. "Here... Take this."

You reached up, grabbing the sugary treat while smiling widely. "Thank you!"

"You got it. Now, go enjoy your day off!"

You made your way back outside the shop, munching on your treat happily while strolling out of the city and towards the woods. 

_I guess I will get to train with the two of them..._ You realized, walking towards one of the more desolate areas you knew Gohan used for his practice. The calming scenery of the forest was very relaxing for you as your mind wandered to different topics, finally thinking back on how your supposed friend had acted the last time you'd seen her.

You hopped over a log, taking a vicious bite from your doughnut while feeling yourself getting a little worked up again. _I don't know what Videl's problem is... I mean, Gohan is MY boyfriend and she acts like I'm annoying her by just existing..._

The sound of giggling up ahead made you freeze as you suppressed your ki, creeping closer to the edge of the forest as you listened.

"Can you show me one more time?" Videl's sickeningly sweet voice asked, making you growl as you heard Gohan answer.

"Alright... Like this."

You peeked out from behind a few bushes, observing the two fighters as they continued with their training.

"Wow..." Videl whispered, leaning forward as she stared at the glowing ball of energy in Gohan's hands. "Amazing..."

"Uh, yeah... Just like this." Gohan repeated, leaning back as Videl got closer and closer.

"You're so talented..." The dark haired woman said shyly, tilting her head to side while looking up at the Saiyan. "You really think I can do that...?" She asked, placing one of her hands on Gohan's knee as your eyes narrowed.

_That little skank!_

"Y-Yeah! Of course you can!" Gohan said nervously, trying to stay calm as he felt the hand on his knee move upwards. "Um... Videl?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, not quite sure what was happening as he seemed unable to move. He knew being this close to another woman was wrong, but something inside of him was incredibly turned on at the fact that there were clearly other women out there who desired him...

"[Y/n] is always so busy..." Videl said seductively, continuing to caress his thigh while speaking. "You deserve someone who can be there for you..." She purred, her words cutting right through your heart as you knew she had a point. "I can be there for you..."

"Videl, I-"

"Shh, just... Just let me show you Gohan..." She whispered, taking advantaged of his uncertainty and positioning as she leaned forward before crashing her lips against his.

You were glued to your hiding spot, unable to believe what you were seeing as everything seemed to go by agonizingly slow. Gohan's eyes widened as he fell backwards, his hands remaining up in the air and innocent for a split second as you felt like you were watching a car crash.

 _Push her off Gohan! Tell her that you love me..._ You thought desperately, praying that was what was going to happen as you watched his hands grip her shoulders. _Please..._

What happened next broke your heart as you saw him pull Videl close, kissing her back passionately as she laid on top of him. He didn't stop her. He didn't seem to want to stop doing anything he was doing you thought in disgust, finally tearing your eyes away from the awful scene in the clearing before running.

You didn't care where you were going... You just knew you had to get away.

...

 **A/N: Gohan why... Why did you do that to the reader?** (╥_╥) **I thought you were a good boy** ಥ_ಥ **And I hate leaving chapters on a cliff hanger... So I wrote a tiny bit extra** (●'ω｀●) **Read on my lovelies!**


	2. Cheater Gohan x Reader [Part 2]

**A/N:** ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)

...

You continued to run through the forest, the distant rumbling of thunder sounding off behind you as the rain that was falling steadily began to increase. You didn't care. You were already soaked and exhausted, using the last bits of your stamina to get yourself as far away from what you'd just witnessed as possible.

 _How... How could he do that...?_ You sniffed, letting the tears flow freely now that you were alone. _I can't believe I trusted him..._

Your eyes widened as your foot hit an elevated root, sending your face and hands tumbling forward as you caught yourself just in time. The giant puddle in front of you broke your fall as a wave of mud splashed onto your clothes and face. 

"..."

You clenched your fists together, laying there for a moment before pushing yourself up into a sitting position. Your arm burned as you looked down to see a fresh scrape, the injury starting to bleed slightly as you brought a hand up to wipe the dirt off your face. You were sure you looked absolutely terrible right now, sitting in a muddy puddle crying your eyes out, but you could care less. You didn't even care if you died right now, feeling like your heart was too broken to carry on anyway...

"Uh... [Y/n]?"

You looked up to see a purple gi staring back at you, continuing to raise your face upwards while squinting against the rain and tears while seeing Piccolo's concerned face.

The Namekian frowned as he looked you over, noticing that you seemed to be rather emotional right now. 

"What happened to you?"

You hiccuped as you tried to control your breathing, doing your best to answer his question while hating that you had to think back to that painful memory. 

"G-Gohan... He... He's cheating on me!"

"What?! That can't be right..." Piccolo said, absolutely shocked. "There's no way-"

"I saw him with Videl!" You shouted, cutting him off while feeling your heart breaking all over again. 

"Rrgh..." Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd thought that you and Gohan had a great relationship, or at least that's how it seemed. He was always hearing his pupil talking about you, actually becoming sick of hearing about how great you were while they were supposed to be training.

Even when you did tag along with them, Piccolo actually enjoyed your company, unlike most humans...

"I'll have a talk with him... That's unacceptable." The fighter in front of you said, picking you up by your shoulders and setting you on your feet.

"It doesn't matter..." You said sadly, looking at the ground and not caring either way. "We're through."

Piccolo was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what the appropriate response was at a time like this as his social skills had always been severely lacking. He did know that he couldn't just leave this girl out here while she was like this...

"Come on, I'll take you home." Piccolo mumbled, holding his hand out almost reluctantly as he couldn't believe he was doing this. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay..."

You nodded, still feeling depressed but knowing deep down that he was right. At least someone seemed to care slightly about your well being...

You grabbed Piccolo's hand, holding on tight as the two of you began flying towards your house. 

_Thank you Piccolo..._

...

The next morning...

...

You made your way outside tiredly, stretching as you noticed everything was still wet from last night's storm. It had been rather intense, the weather seeming to mirror your emotions now that you truly thought about it...

You were thankful you could convince Piccolo to stay as well, wanting to be able to do something to pay him back for his kindness. You smiled at the memory as you'd made him up a spot on your couch, saying that there was no way you were letting him sleep outside on a night like this, superhuman fighter or not.

Despite the stoic man agreeing the stay for the night, he was gone the next morning when you awoke, making you slightly disappointed as you'd hoped to have some company.

 _I wonder what Gohan is thinking right now..._ You mused, taking a seat on the front steps of your tiny cabin's porch as you watched some leftover rainwater drip into your garden. _Thank Kami I don't have to go to work today..._ You sighed, running a hand through your freshly washed hair as you heard the sound of someone approaching.

"[Y/n]!"

Your heart froze as Gohan stepped into view, smiling at you nervously while walking towards you. "Why weren't you in class today?"

"You should leave."

"... What?"

You stood up from where you were sitting while glaring at the man who'd betrayed you. "I said, you should leave Gohan." Your shaky voice repeated, your jaw clenching subconsciously as you tried to remain strong. 

"Why would you say that?" Gohan asked, sounding genuinely hurt as he tried to take another step towards you. "[Y/n]-"

"I saw you with Videl." You spat, watching your former boyfriend's eyes widen as you knew you'd caught him red handed. "I actually got out of work, so I came to find you guys..." You explained, looking away as you felt your eyes beginning to sting. "I saw her kiss you Gohan... And you didn't stop her..."

"[Y/n]... I... That wasn't..." Gohan tried, not knowing what to say as he knew she was right. He'd been weak in that moment, but felt horrible afterwards and had begged Videl to never tell you. He'd honestly been happy that you weren't in class that day, perhaps giving him a chance to find you first and make things right. "I made a mistake [Y/n], please... You have to let me explain-"

"No." You said coldly, feeling a few tears slide down your face while refusing to look his way. "You can't _ever_ make me understand why you did that..." You realized, knowing that after this, you would never be able to trust him again. "Leave."

"[Y/n]! Just let me talk to you!" Gohan shouted, panicking as he watched you turning to go inside.

Just before you could shut the door on him, he grabbed the slab of wood, easily stopping you dead in your tracks as you growled. You gripped the knob, pulling at it uselessly as you knew the Saiyan was about a hundred times stronger than you.

"Let go!"

"No! Just give me a chance to explain myself!" Gohan argued, throwing the door open angrily as you came flying along with it. He caught you before you could land on the deck, holding you up as you struggled to get away.

"Get off me!" You hissed, pushing on his chest as he held onto you firmly.

"Videl took advantage of me in that moment, you have to believe me!" Gohan said, actually surprising you enough to make you stop fighting him and finally meet his gaze.

"Do you hear yourself?" You said darkly, wondering if he really believed that he was the victim in all this. "I saw you kiss her like... Like you kiss me." You said sadly, putting your hands over your face as you felt the arms that were holding you tense. "I can never forget that."

"[Y/n]..." Gohan whispered, hugging you close as he felt you remain distant in his grasp. "I'm so so sorry..."

"Please put me down Gohan." You asked politely, hoping he would just do as you asked and leave.

A few moments later he did comply with your request, setting you down on your feet gently before stepping back. It was so hard to see the normally tough fighter this way, making you almost want to forgive him immediately as you looked into his tear filled eyes.

"I am sorry [Y/n]..." Gohan said sadly, truly regretting his actions now that it came time to pay the consequences. "I hope one day you can forgive me..."

"I hope so too."

...

 **A/N:** (╯︵╰,) **Would you guys forgive someone if they cheated on you? If it was someone you truly loved? Food for thought...**


End file.
